


Hankering

by listrasdebolinhas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (can't believe this tag didn't existed before), Alternate Universe - College/University, Ass Man Lance, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Lance (Voltron), Quarterback Keith, Runner Lance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listrasdebolinhas/pseuds/listrasdebolinhas
Summary: Keith and Lance have been flirting with each other for some time, but none of them does something to get rid of the sexual tension. That is until Keith suggests something."And Lance is trying very hard not to laugh at Keith’s expression. He looks surprised, but at the same time pleased and that, of course, is a boost for Lance’s confidence.“What’s wrong? Cat ate your tongue?”Keith splutters: “I, no, you. Shut up!”Lance is laughing for real now, he knows he got an above average dick, but he was not expecting such a reaction. His laughter dies down when Keith puts his arms around his neck and kisses him again."





	Hankering

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://keithexefile.tumblr.com/post/168268367087/i-see-your-lance-whos-obsessed-with-keiths-ass) and my imagination led me to places ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). First smut, so don't expect much more than a heated hand job. If you see any errors or typos, please let me know!

Lance has been watching for a while, ever since his running training was done actually, he’s been watching the football team training, more specifically one quarterback in particular. When the athletic team and the football team started to share the field during training courses, Lance couldn’t help himself, it’s impossible to not stare at that perfect ass in those tight pants, and he knows Keith has been glancing at him too, Lance caught his eyes at least five times just today.

Even though they’ve been flirting slightly ever since their first year at college, neither Lance nor Keith tried to act on the growing sexual tension and said sexual tension started growing at a faster pace since the two teams started to share the field.

As Lance is admiring that beautiful ass, he caught Keith’s eyes again. They continue to stare at each other and Lance can’t control his flirt self and shows what he thinks is a seductive smirk and a wink for good measure. From where he’s seated in the bleachers, he can’t tell if it was effective or not, but he sees the way Keith starts to glance at him more after that.

The football team resumes their training and Lance gets up from his seat. He goes in Keith’s direction while the quarterback is taking off his helmet. When Keith sees Lance approaching, he gives the runner a small smile.

“How you doin', hot stuff?”, Lance doesn’t miss the slight blush that appears in Keith’s cheeks.

“Fine, just tired. Rough training today.” Keith starts to walk in the lockers direction and Lance goes with him.

They walk together and enter the lockers. The both of them stop at Keith’s locker, and he starts to take off his shoulder pads. Lance can see he’s having some difficulties so, just to help his friend, of course, he offers: “Want some help with all of that, um, stuff?”, he says while gesturing to all of that football junk Keith is wearing.

“I, um, yeah. Thanks.” How is it even possible that Keith’s so adorable? Just because Lance offered to help take off his equipment, he gets all shy. Lance knows Keith is not just stubborn and tough, there is much more to his character, but every time Lance sees proof of that, he can’t help but feel giddy.

Lance approaches Keith and, now they’re face to face. He helps Keith take off his shoulder pads and neck roll; when he’s done, he looks down at Keith, who is watching him with those big, violet eyes. They’re leaning in, and Lance is certain he’s finally going to kiss motherfucking Keith Kogane, that is until they are startled by a big chorus of “awwww’s”.

They practically jump out of each other’s grasp. Keith is looking at the ground while taking the rest of his equipment off, and Lance is glaring at the football team.

When all the guys finally go away from the locker room, he looks back at Keith who he expected would be showering already, and sees something he wasn’t expecting at all. Keith is wearing just his boxers and is looking at Lance with a determined look. Now it’s Lance’s turn to blush and avoid eye contact because _damn_ , Keith is so sexy and that look was so intense.

“Hey, um, do you want to hel-help me taking a shower?”, Keith is embarrassed but still determined apparently.

“What?”, Lance all but squeaks.

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want, you know. What am I saying? Forget it.” Keith pouts and starts to walk away.

Lance composes himself and grabs Keith’s arm. “Nope, stop right there, no need to pout pretty boy. I’m not letting this opportunity escape.”

Keith looks back at him and smiles, he grabs Lance’s hand and pulls him in his direction. Now they are chest to chest and Keith is looking Lance in the eyes.

“Are you sure? I know that we flirt almost every day and all, but you could just be joking like you do with everyone else, ya know?”, Keith can’t help but feel that maybe Lance is not interested in him the way he is for Lance.

“Are you kidding me? Come on babe, I can’t be the only one suffering from all this sexual tension.” After Lance says that, he untangles their hands and put his arms around Keith’s waist.

Keith is smiling again while he puts his arms around Lance’s neck. “Oh yeah? Never felt anything like that.” Keith is showing that cute little smirk Lance loves.

“Oh really? Must have been my imagination then.” Lance gets really close, their lips almost touching.

“Hmm, I bet you have a really good imagination.”

Lance smirks: “You have no idea.”

They look lovingly at each other for a moment and then kiss.

The kiss is chaste at the beginning, but Lance hugs Keith stronger and licks his lower lip. Keith parts his mouth and Lance loses no time in getting their tongues touching. They are moving their tongues together, exploring each other's mouths while their kisses get more and more heated.

They are practically making out at this point when Lance sneaks his hands to Keith’s ass and squeezes. Keith breaks the kiss to moan and gets even more embarrassed when he sees the hungry look Lance is giving him.

“So, are we taking that shower or nah?”, Lance says suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows in such a Lance-way, that Keith can’t help but laugh fondly at that.

Instead of answering, Keith grabs Lance by the hand and guides them to a shower stand. When Keith closes the stand’s door, he turns, looks Lance up and down and starts to take off Lance’s shirt.

Lance smirks and lifts his arms, Keith throws the shirt somewhere and starts to take Lance’s running pants. When the pants are off, Lance goes for Keith’s boxers.

Keith goes to turn on the shower while Lance takes off his own briefs. When he thinks the water is pleasant, he turns and sees Lance’s cock for the first time.

And Lance is trying very hard not to laugh at Keith’s expression. He looks surprised, but at the same time pleased and that, of course, is a boost for Lance’s confidence.

“What’s wrong? Cat ate your tongue?”

Keith splutters: “I, no, you. Shut up!”

Lance is laughing for real now, he knows he got an above average dick, but he was not expecting such a reaction. His laughter dies down when Keith puts his arms around his neck and kisses him again.

This time though, their naked bodies are touching, and better than that, their hard dicks are touching.

They’re both breathing heavily, and Lance grabs Keith’s ass with both hands, lifts him and puts him against the wall. Keith grabs both their cocks and starts a slow glide with one of his hands.

Lance is in heaven, Keith is so hot and the sensation of Keith’s dick and Keith’s hand touching his cock is leaving him light-headed. He can feel Keith is starting a faster pace, and he helps with small thrusts.

“Baby, you’re so hot, go on just like that.”

Keith just hums, _not much of a talker, huh?_

Keith is letting out breathy moans right in Lance’s ear, and he can feel that Keith’s hand is at an erratic pace, so Lance knows he’s just as close as him.

He’s not sure about his next move, but the moan Keith gave when Lance squeezed his ass earlier gives him the courage he needs.

He changes slightly his grip on Keith’s ass, so that way he can support his weight with just one hand. With the other, he parts Keith's cheeks and presses his index finger directly into Keith’s hole.

The sensation is enough to make Keith moan loud and clear, he comes and Lance gets so hot with the display that he comes right after.

Lance puts Keith in the ground, and he leans his head on Lance’s shoulder. They’re both blissed out and trying to get their breaths.

“Wow, that was… was…”

“Amazing? Hot? Delicious? Kitten, you’re so sexy and cute. Wants to go out on a date?”, Lance asks giddily and with a small smile.

“Yeah, I would love to, but before that…” Keith drops to a low tone, “Wants to continue at my place?”

Lance smirks, “Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I need to improve more my dialogue skills, this is all I could came up with in one sitting.


End file.
